Clefairy
|dexalola= / |dexgalar=255 |evofrom=Cleffa |evointo=Clefable |gen=Generation I |species=Fairy Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |body=06 |type=Fairy |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=16.5 lbs. |metweight=7.5 kg |ability=Cute Charm Magic Guard |dw=Friend Guard |color=Pink |male=25 |evo= }} Clefairy (Japanese: ピッピ Pippi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a -type Pokémon Biology Physiology Clefairy is a small, round, pink, star-shaped Pokémon. Its hands have two white claws and a thumb. Its ears are short and pointy with dark tips. It has a long, curled tail and swirly hair and pink cheeks. On its back, it has small wings. Natural abilities Clefairy can have the ability Magic Guard or Cute Charm. Cute Charm allows Clefairy to have a 30% chance to infatuate the foe if the foe is the opposite gender and a physical attack hits Clefairy. Magic Guard allows Clefairy to only get damage by attacks. Clefairy can jump very high, as seen in the anime, and can hear very well. This is often the reason why they are hard to find. Clefairy collects moonlight in its wings and uses it to fly. Behaviour Clefairy is very timid and rarely appears in front of humans. But it is very clever, and there are awareness among social and religious groups. Clefairy is a nocturnal Pokémon and will come out during the full moon to dance. Evolution Clefairy evolves into Clefable when a Moon Stone is used on it. Cleffa evolves into Clefairy when it levels up with high friendship. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V (B2W2)= |-| Generation V (BW)= |-| Gen IV= |-| Gen III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I= TMs/HMs Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Super Smash Bros. Clefairy appeared in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, where it would be released out of a Poké Ball. Appearances Anime A group of Clefairy tried to fly to the moon in a space ship they built on Mt. Moon. Ash battled Whitney's Clefairy in A Goldenrod Opportunity. Trivia * Despite having wings, Clefairy can't learn any moves using them. ** This is because its wings are small and cannot flap them. * Clefairy was going to be called Aria. * Originally, the Pokémon that Prof. Oak was going to give Ash was a Clefairy. This means that Clefairy was going to be the face of the Pokémon Franchise. This idea was later scrapped at the last minute for Pikachu, because Pikachu was more popular than Clefairy. ** Funny enough, both Clefairy and Pikachu have red cheeks, dark tips at the end of their ears, a stylized tail, they both evolve via evolution stone, and both got a pre-evolution in Generation II. * It's cry sounds like "ippip", which is its Japanese name spelled backwards. * In Super Smash Bros., Clefairy is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Metronome. * Clefairy is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * The Goldenrod City Gym has walls shaped like a Clefairy. Origins Clefairy appears to be based on a star-shaped fairy. Name origin The name is derived from "clef" (music symbol) and "fairy". Gallery 035Clefairy_OS_anime.png 035Clefairy_OS_anime_2.png 035Clefairy_AG_anime.png 035Clefairy_Dream.png 035Clefairy Dream 2.png 035Clefairy_Pokemon_Stadium.png 035Clefairy Pokémon HOME.png Clefairy-GO.png Clefairy GO Shiny.png ClefairySprite.png ShinyClefairySprite.png uk:Клефейрі Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon